Thanks for the Memories
by HaroldSaxonPM
Summary: 007 is one of the best in MI6, but what happens when the world is threatened and she is forced to face a past she thought long dead?
1. Smith, I going to need that disk

**A/N So here is the beginning of another little story I had an idea for. This time we are taking James Bond and turning it over to the Skins crew. Enjoy.**

The woman clad in the doctor's coat fought against the wave of people who flooded towards the exit, gritting her teeth together in annoyance. Overhead the lights had taken on a reddish hue as the alarm sounded continuously and a calm, computerized voice requested everyone to proceed to the nearest exit. The woman slid effortlessly through the crowd of people and into one of the toilets complex. Once inside she moved purposefully to the far corner and into the cubicle located there before shutting the door and extracting a small wooden box from the deep pockets of the coat. Imbedded in the side of the box was a keypad and the woman ran a finger of it thoughtfully for a moment before keying in a code, causing the box to unlock. Inside was an iPod with a pair of headphones attached and another, more lethal item. The woman picked up the iPod, placing the earphones in her ear and playing the message contained on the media device. Once she had listened to the message she ripped the earphones out and dropped the iPod to the floor, extracting the other item and pocketing it before leaving the toilet.

* * *

Professor Salam Kahn, of the Takendo Weapons Institute in Dubai, felt the sweat form on his forehead but resisted the urge to.

"Director, there is nothing I can do I'm afraid. This building is going to go up and all we can do is try and salvage the research as much as possible."

The Director of the company, Mr Harold Smith, frowned in annoyance and started towards the main computer terminal, as always he was flanked by two armed guards.

"That is unfortunate Professor Kahn. After all the work we have put into this, never the less the important data will be saved."

Mr Smith stated as he extracted a data disk from the terminal before nodding and moving to the other side of the room, towards the door leading to the helipad. Professor Kahn frowned in confusion.

"Mr Smith? What about the other research?"

"I have what I need Professor, nice knowing you."

The Director called out as he and his guards left the room, leaving the Professor frowning in confusion. The door leading further into the building suddenly opened and Professor Francesca Parker entered the room in a rush.

"Professor Bell! What are you doing here?"

Salam asked but the other professor ignored him and made her way automatically to the main computer terminal, manipulating it briefly before swearing.

"Fuck, Professor Kahn has Mr Smith been here?"

"Wha-I….Yes he has."

"Where's he gone?"

Professor Salam Kahn just felt bewildered and out of his depth.

"I really don't think that's the issue Francesca. The building is going to blow up!"

Calmly, and almost bored, Francesco reached into her pocket and extracted a handgun, causing Salam to back away in shock.

"I really don't have time for this shit Salam, where has Harold gone!?"

Francesca demanded in annoyance.

"The-The helipad."

"Thank you, now I would get out of here while you can."

The woman stated as she headed towards the helipad.

* * *

Francesca hurried up the stairs to the helipad, her handgun still clasped in her hand. As she reached the top of the stairs she kicked out and hit the door, swinging it open. On the helipad a single helicopter sat, its blades starting to rotate as Mr Smith climbed on board. He turned as Francesca ran onto the helipad, her gun already held in front of her. She fired once and one of Mr Smith's guards dropped to the floor dead.

"Take off! Now!"

Mr Smith shouted to the pilot, who nodded once and started to lift off. Francesca pocketed the gun quickly and lunged forward as the helicopter lifted off, her fingers only just reaching the landing skid and keeping hold of it against the sudden uprush of wind as the copter left the ground. Gritting her teeth Francesca glanced down and watches as the ground sped away from her. Grunting with effort she heaved herself up and into the helicopter.

"What the hell!"

Francesca heard Mr Smith exclaim as she collapsed on the floor.

"Smith, I going to need that disk you've got."

"Kill her."

Francesca heard a gun being drawn from its holster and threw herself towards the sound, colliding with the body of Mr Smith's bodyguard. There was a grunt of surprise from the bodyguard before he tried to bring his gun back to bear on her. Francesca moved too quickly for him though and she reached up, grabbing hold of his hand and pushing the gun away from her. For a moment they struggled and then there was bang as the gun went off followed by smash as the bullet slammed into the controls, damaging them and sending the copter into a tail spin.

"I've lost control! We're going down!"

The pilot shouted as he struggled with the stick he used to pilot the transport. Francesca flicked her other arm out and hit the guard in the side of head. He stumbled to the side and went over, screaming as he fell to his death. She spun round and drew her own gun just before Mr Smith jumped out of the copter with a parachute.

"Don't move."

Francesca ordered, Mr Smith grinned at her and aimed a mock salute towards her before jumping out.

"Shit!"

She swore before jumping out after him. As she fell she tucked her arms and legs together, streamlining herself, to make herself go quicker. She could feel the wind rushing through her short hair as she gained on Mr Smith, who hadn't yet opened his chute.

_Closer, closer, nearly_

She thought to herself before she slammed into the former Director.

"Get off me!"

He shouted as they fought in mid-air, the ground getting closer and closer. Francesca ignored the man and managed to extract the disk she needed from his inside pocket.

"Thank you very much Mr Smith!"

She shouted at him before she grabbed the parachute off him.

"Who are you!"

Mr Smith shouted in anger. Francesca smiled and pulled him close, whispering in his ear so he could hear her.

"The names Fitzgerald, Franky Fitzgerald."

With that she let him go, letting him fall to his death, before she struggled with the parachute. Finally she managed to slip it onto her back and pulled the cord, opening the chute. As she floated towards the field below where she could see a smoke flair there was an almighty explosion from behind her as the complex exploded.

She touched down smoothly, running a bit of a way to get rid of the forward momentum she had accumulated and ridding herself of the parachute and the doctor's coat, leaving her in a black t-shirt and black combat trousers. She quickly moved over to where the smoke flare had been and located a silver metal case with a keypad on it. Tapping in a code the case opened revealing plane tickets and a phone. She retrieved both of them and slipped the tickets into her pocket. As she stood back up she flipped the phone open and dialed a number. A female voice answered.

"Welcome to International Customs and Trading, how may I be of service?"

"London 5-29 Omega India."

Franky stated and there was a pause.

"putting you through."

The voice said and then there was a click.

"Thomas, you there?"

Franky asked.

"I'm here, it's good to hear you survived."

A deep male voice stated over the phone.

"Whatever Thomas, what the fucks going on? Six months I spent undercover in Takendo and it just went up in flames."

"A situation has arisen. M wants you back here on the double."

Franky sighed in frustration.

"It better be."

"It'll be good to see you again, 007."

* * *

She held up a glass of whiskey and looked through the amber coloured liquid as she watched some one approach, their body distorted by the glass.

"Yes?"

She asked as he reached her, taking a drink from the glass. The man was out of breath and took a moment to catch it.

"You…you asked to be notified if anything….out of the ordinary happened."

"And it has."

She stated, getting an eager nod in reply.

"Yes Ma'am, a weapons institute exploded in Dubai. There's been no explanation as to why."

"Thank you, get back to your work."

The man nodded.

"Yes Ma'am, it's on screen four."

The woman pressed a button and all the screens in her office flickered to life, jumping to the necessary screen. She watched the news for a moment before a sly little smile graced her pale face.

"You're coming home Franky."


	2. No, that's not possible She's dead

**A/N- S no reviews just yet :( Still I live in hope, so please review, I've give you cyberhugs and cakes!**

Franky bent her neck to one side, hearing it crack, as she rode the elevator up to the top floor, to wear M's office was situated. The lift beeped and the doors opened, granting the woman to M's outer office.

"Violet, lovely to see you again."

Franky stated as she entered the room, causing Grace Violet, M's secretary, smile back at him.

"Hi Franky, good to see you as well."

Franky smiled back as she removed her coat, hanging it up before moving over to Grace's desk.

"And just when are you going to grant me that date I've been after?"

Grace blushed and lowered her head.

"Oh now Franky, you know I can't."

"Course you can, you just have to say yes."

Franky muttered as she leant in, their lips inches away from each other's.

"If you're quite done Ms Violet could you send 007 in please."

M's voice sounded from the intercom and Grace blushed even more.

"You better go in."

She muttered, pressing the secret button to unlock the door to M's office. Franky shot the secretary a cheeky smile and wink before heading inside.

Inside the office were two men, one looking out the window and one smiling in the direction of the door Franky had just passed through.

"Thomas."

Franky directed towards the man who was smiling in her direction. Thomas was M's second in command and had originally come from the Congo and still retained his French accent. Rumour was that he had been an active agent once but an injury had forced him into a desk job. The man looking out the window was who had recalled her from India; he was the man she had come to see; M, the head of MI6. He turned round, a stern expression on his face. He was blonde with bright blue eyes and a tremendous body, which was shown off by the serious dark suit he was dressed in.

"Ah 007, good of you to join us."

He stated dryly as he left the area around the window and took to his chair behind his desk, Franky sat herself down in the chair opposite him.

"What's this all about sir? I was doing good work in India."

"Yes I know that Franky, but something has come up. Something which requires you."

Franky frowned slightly.

"What is it?"

She asked as M stood up and the wall behind him lifted up and a number of video screens sprang to life.

"Tell me, what do you know about the organisation known as Phoenix?"

M asked and Franky sat back in her chair, deep in thought.

"Phoenix? Well, as far as I remember, it's mainly an intelligence organisation. Helping any other groups with information and intelligence. Only a small time group, never really been worth out time if I remember correctly."

"Yes, that is, strictly speaking correct 007. However, two years ago we noticed that Phoenix was expanding, they are still primary an information supplier. However they now do more than that."

M informed Franky, causing her to frown slightly.

"But if they were becoming a bigger threat, why leave them alone for two years?"

"Because we had people inside that organisation, passing information onto us. Then two years ago the previous head was killed and someone new took over, that's when they started to expand. It was getting rather worrying so we sent 003 in."

Franky nodded, 003 was a good man.

"Unfortunately, two weeks ago, we lost contact with 003 and our other asset."

"You think they were discovered?"

Franky asked, causing M to shake his head.

"No, we suspect they were discovered a long time and they had simply run out of the usefulness…."

M trailed off slightly, instantly alerting Franky.

"There's something else isn't there?"

M nodded.

"We suspect that part of reason 003 has been silenced was due to the contents of his last information drop, it contained information and pictures of Phoenix's command structure. Until now it's been kept under wraps, we didn't even know the sex of the person in charge."

"And you do know?"

"Yes, but first of all we have they're bodyguard. You know them actually."

A picture appeared on the screen and Franky sunk into the chair in shock.

"Katherine Fitch! I've not encountered her in years, I thought she'd retired."

"Unfortunately it appears she hasn't. It also appears she has kept her skills up."

"One of the worlds best Marksman, or Markswoman, highly skilled in almost every firearm and unarmed combat."

Franky reeled off, remembering her last encounter with the skilled burgundy haired woman.

"Indeed, but what you may not know is that Katherine has a sister."

Thomas interjected.

"What?!"

Franky exclaimed in shock, causing Thomas to nod, and another picture sprang on the screen. This was of Katie again but this time with bright red hair and her eyes, which were even harder and colder then Katie's.

"Yes, it appears so. This one is called Emily and, from what we can gather, is both another bodyguard and the problem solver; if the head of Phoenix has a problem then Emily is the one to deal with it. She is also supposed to be highly skilled in hand to hand combat like her sister and also knives."

Franky shuddered at the thought of going up against either one of the Fitches.

"Then there is their Head of Security, a man by the name of James Cook. He was a member of the SAS before being dishonourably discharged after he was discovered to be running a black market ring. He disappeared for a few years before popping up in Iraq as a mercenary. Now it appears he's working for Phoenix."

A photo of James Cook appeared on the screen. The first thing that struck Franky was opposing looks on his face, on first look he appeared quite cheerful and cheeky but on reflection his face contained a hardness in it that would cause most people to step away from him.

"Ok, so that's the lower command elements, what about the person in charge."

If it was possible M's face grew even more serious as he looked Franky straight in the eye.

"That's why I pulled you out of Dubai Franky. The head of Phoenix is this woman."

A final picture appeared on the screen and Franky felt her breath leave her.

"No, that's not possible. She's dead."

"It would appear not."

M stated but Franky hardly heard him, she was too busy falling back into her past, travelling back five years as she stared at the photo of Elizabeth Stonem, better known to MI6 as 006.

* * *

_Five Years Previously, South Kazakhstan_

"Effy! Don't do this! Put the gun down!"

Franky shouted over the alarms as she and Elizabeth Stonem faced off against each other. Effy smiled grimly as she cocked her gun at Franky.

"I can't do that Franky, you know that. Why don't you put your gun down?"

"And you know I can't do that."

Franky counted as another explosion occurred somewhere in the building.

"It's over Effy, it's all over. You can't win. Surely you must see that?"

"Oh Franky, you never did get it did you? It's never over, not until England is nothing more than a crater. They used us Franky, they always use us."

Effy spat out, her eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"No, we're trying to protect the country and the world against its threats. Not for the politicians but for the people."

Franky counted as another explosion occurred, closer this time to where they were. Effy laughed nastily and spat on the floor.

"Same old Franky, optimistic and naïve to the end."

There was an explosion and part of the roof came crashing to floor, both women dived to the side, narrowly avoiding the wreckage and bought Franky bought her gun up again, beating Effy to the draw.

"Come on then Franks, what are you waiting for?"

Effy asked, standing still and leaving her arms at her sides, an easy target. Franky couldn't shoot though, couldn't find the power to shoot her friend even after everything she had done.

"I didn't think you could, you always were the weak one."

Effy shot out nastily and went for her gun, at which point more of the roof came down and Effy let out a scream as the wreckage came down on her location. For a moment Franky stood stock still in shock before another explosion drew her back to her immediate surroundings. With one last sad look at the wreckage Franky left the room.

* * *

_Present Day_

"So you can see why I had to pull you out of Dubai."

M's voice drew Franky back to the present and she turned her attention to her boss.

"Sir, I saw Effy go under a pile of wreckage, there is no way she could have survived it."

"But she did 007; the evidence is right in front of you. Yes she seems to have not walked away from the Kazakhstan incident unscarred but she did walk away."

Franky bit her lip and lent forward, examining the picture. It did seem to be Effy, with the one major difference of having a scar down the left side on her face from her forehead to her chin.

"I suppose it could be her."

Franky stated.

"Regardless, your mission is to investigate the organisation and to neutralise it if possible. And if the leader is 006, bring her in."


End file.
